


Rental

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Love For Rent AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me again why the hell am I doing this?” He asks the other man, “And what the hell I’m doing?”</p><p>“You’re doing this so that you can find someone to date without your fathers interfering. And you hired me as your pretend boyfriend from the company in the hopes of convincing your dad’s that we’re going out. That way you’ll get some room to look for someone while we pretend to date and get a non-messy break up in the end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rental

**Author's Note:**

> I get inspired by fanart, random comments and [the did you know blog](http://did-you-kno.tumblr.com/post/19397983813/site-is-called-meituan-com).

Kon gives one more furtive glance at his ‘date’.

 

The slim man is the same age as himself but at least 4 inches shorter. With long black hair that kisses his sharp cheekbones softly and shines in the elevator lights. Thin lips that curl up slyly in a mysterious little smile that he can’t read. That smile is directed towards Kon as he adjusts his jacket (which is accenting his shoulders and trim waist to wonderful effect).  
  


“Is there something wrong?”  
  


And his voice. Did Kon mention that he was quickly kind of developing a thing for his voice? A bored voice in his head reminded him that it was against company policy to push the ‘dates’ down on their knees and make them blow you (stupid rules and terms and conditions, his cock grumbled in its uncomfortable position.). Instead, he quickly buttons his jacket close. “Just kinda antsy.”  
  


“Never brought someone home before?” Tim swats his hands away and quickly adjusts his collar. Pale hands brush over the jacket, plucking a few stray threads before patted a shoulder.  
  


“Never had someone to bring home.” Kon mumbles, watching the elevator rise higher and higher.  
  


“Then why did you hire me?” Tim slides a hand into his pants pocket. The motion is done smoothly. It makes Kon eye the attractive figure Tim is cutting and he wonders if perhaps they’re taught how to act more attractive at the company.  
  


“Because my parents won’t stop setting me up with people.” Kon sighed up at the speaker pouring out soft jazz. “I love my folks, crazy as they are. I know they mean well and all, but there’s only so many stupid blind dates that I can handle!”  
  


Tim gives him a sharp curious look that makes him feel a little naked. His cock likes and agrees with that notion very much. “You didn’t meet any girl who you liked?”  
  


Kon rolls his eyes, right as the elevator dings. “All of them either wanted to get into my pants or wanted my dad’s money. The guys were no better.”  
  


One hand holding the doors open, Kon nods to Tim, “After you.”  
  


“Thank you.” Tim smiles at him, passing out and waiting for Kon to step in line with him. “Guys?” There’s that sharp look again, as though he’s trying to look right inside Kon. “They know about your…preferences?”  
  


The white door looms ahead of him. It oddly reminds me of that scene from Lord of the Rings where the Fellowship come to stand before the Wall of Moria. “I don’t really hide anything from my dad’s. They’re supportive of my choice. I just wish they’d stop trying to hook me up with someone.”  
  


“I can understand that.” Tim looks up at him, dark blue eyes as steady as a calm ocean gaze at him. “The door’s still a few feet away Conner.” There’s the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes as he takes in Kon’s suddenly rattled expression.  
  


“Remind me again why the hell am I doing this?” He asks the other man, “ _And_ what the hell I’m doing?”  
  


“You’re doing this so that you can find someone to date without your fathers interfering. And you hired me as your pretend boyfriend from the company in the hopes of convincing your dad’s that we’re going out. That way you’ll get some room to look for someone while we pretend to date and get a non-messy break up in the end.”  
  


“But I’ve never brought _anyone_ home to them before…” There was Cassie who he had _wanted_ to meet his fathers but…that hadn’t panned out too well. He gave Tim a helpless, panicked look. “How do you do the whole ‘meet-the-parents’ thing?”  
  


“….Easily?” Tim’s smile is larger now, clearly teasing Kon. Kon’s scowl seems to amuse him more though. Tim slips his hand around Kon’s elbow, “I just be polite and try to get along without over doing it.”  
  


“Be polite, try to get along and don’t over do it…” Kon repeats as Tim literally drags him to the front door. “I can try to do that…”  
  


It’s just meeting his parents, so why does he feel like wanting to run away like the hounds of hell are after him? With one last nervous look at his ‘boyfriend’, Kon asks, “Ready?”  
  


At Tim’s nod, Kon rings the doorbell and pushes the door open.


End file.
